


Silver and Slate

by askarella



Series: The Colors of Fate [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Friendship, Life Debt, M/M, Magical Chastity Belts, Unreliable Narrator, post true polymorph nott
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-16
Updated: 2018-04-16
Packaged: 2019-04-23 13:59:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,382
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14333946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/askarella/pseuds/askarella
Summary: Nott, Fjord, and Yasha's pasts are far more connected than anyone thought, and it comes to bite them in the ass. This fic has it all: Beau and Molly bantering, worried lovers, and a villain who truly believes he is in the right- and is wrong about it. Heavier than the first in the series, this story has higher stakes, and a bigger emotional payoff. This work will not make sense unless you have read the previous work in the series.





	Silver and Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Wooo, the sequel is here! I hope y'all will like it, be sure to leave comments to let me know what you think!

 

 

 

Goblins are stupid. They are stupid, short-lived, violent creatures of impulse who loved sex as much as they loved murder. They care for nothing save destruction and chaos and lust.That made them useful to those like Grunk Bone-Gnasher, so he had sought out a large clan of them to ruin and rule over, like many other orcs before him. What he had gotten was much more than that.

When he first laid eyes on the ruling family of his chosen clan, he had had to revise his perceptions a bit. Their Queen was regal and lovely as she tutored her daughter, both females adorned with gold and fine things, the girl learning with intelligence close to Grunk’s own. The princess was beautiful, with floor-length hair in a singular braid, her golden eyes sharp and filled with the joy of learning. Her brother was at her feet, his face softer than hers and his hair the color of the night sky, eyes a blue-silver color and kind as he hummed to himself and embroidered flowers in his sister’s skirt. 

Grunk had fallen instantly in lust with the princess, and his mind was made up to take over this clan.

So he fetched his brother Sasha, the Aasimaar who owed him a life-debt, and they weaseled their way into the clan’s good graces. Then, in a feast held in their honor, Grunk slit the Queen’s throat before any could stop him. The princess, that brave and beautiful girl, leapt onto his back and attempted to return the favor, but he slammed her into the wall by her pretty throat and made her father beg him to spare his family’s life.

He did spare her life, in exchange for her hand and for her brother to be promised to Sasha. Grunk got his wish, and that very night he took her with her consent, whispering sweet nothings in her ear as she sobbed of how much she missed her mother until she was sobbing of how much she loved his cock in her cunt. That night he learned that the legendary lust of goblins was real, and he loved it very much.

Grunk took his goblin every night, even when she had her monthly blood, addicted to the feel of her tightness around him. The last time he had lain with her, he cast a spell on her that left matching runes on their genitals, that should she consume in any hole the semen of another man, that he would know and that it would kill that man, and should he discharge his semen in the hole of someone other than her, that it would kill him. He told her of this and she had stiffened in his hold momentarily, and he should have known. He should have known, then and there, that she would not be there when he awoke.

Sasha, however- Sasha had courted his princeling properly, and the two had fallen truly in love. The little goblin man was utterly devoted to his husband, and Grunk, were he a kinder orc, would have been awed by it. But he was not a kind orc, and the happiness of the pair soured his mood whenever he saw it, made him resentful of the love that they shared.

That was why it did not hurt him in the least to send Aim to find his twin. It was worth Sasha’s constant worrying, and pacing, and glancing at the hand-mirror that the two communicated with. It was all worth it to know that his Nott would be back with him in short order.

 

 

* * *

 

 

Three weeks later, and Nott was still unused to her new body. Her new eyes did not see nearly as well, and everything was so much smaller, and her teeth were blunt and her nails were fragile. But… she did love it. She loved the way Yasha had helped her decide how to wear her new hair (in smallish dreadlocks down to her ass, tied at the neck with a gold satin ribbon) and had spent three hours helping her achieve the desired look. She loved being able to walk in the sunshine, hood down as she held Fjord’s hand. She loved being able to see eye-to-eye with Caleb. And most of all, she loved never having to hide unless she was tracking or stealing. 

The Mighty Nien were all sitting in a tavern together, Caleb and Fjord locked in an arm-wrestling match when Caleb bolted up and toward the stairs that led to the massive room the seven had rented. The rest, sensing that something was amiss, followed him.

What they found in the room was a goblin with an insanely long braid of blue-black hair dressed in elaborately embroidered cloth armor rooting through Nott’s things and muttering to themself. Nott stepped forward at the sight and let out a noise of glee as she enveloped the goblin in her arms.

“Aim!” She shouted, “Oh my brother, I thought- I thought I would never see you again!”

“And I, you, though you’ve changed shape,” The goblin’s voice was softer than Nott’s had been when she was of the same race, and he returned the hug kindly. “And- I’m sorry about this,” He slipped a rock into Nott’s pocket. “Truly… I will make it up to you, I promise,”

“Make up for what?” She asked, then screamed as she noticed her form pulsating with energy, “WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?!” And in a flash, Nott and those closest to her vanished into thin air, purple energy the only thing left in their wake. 

Before he could blink, Fjord had Aim pinned against the wall, Caleb and Yasha’s eyes meeting as they realised that it was only they three and the goblin left in the room. “Where. Is. Nott?” The half-orc growled, quickly glancing around and seeing who else was missing, “And Molly. And Jester. And my best  _ fucking _ friend Beauregard?!”

“Gone, I’m so sorry, but I had to, he would have killed me if I didn’t!” The goblin sobbed, “Me and my Sasha, he would have killed me after he made me watch him kill my husband, I’m so sorry I had to!”

“What do you mean?” It was Caleb, the man’s vivid blue eyes ablaze, “What do you mean gone?! She thought you were dead, Aim the Coward, she cried about you for years!”

“I’m so sorry,” Aim sobbed, his tears falling onto Fjord as the man set him down on the bed and tied him with his arms behind his back, the goblin not even resisting. “Sasha… I love him and Grunk was going to kill him… Sasha has suffered enough already, his wife and daughter are dead, I couldn’t let him be killed because of me…”

“Well, we’ve got to get the girls and Molly,” Caleb declared, “Go into the mountains and get them back, yes?” He looked at his companions and found both Yasha and Fjord frozen. “My friends, what is wrong?”

“That was my father’s name…” The two said in unison.

“I saw my father die, a rip current pulled him away…” The Aasimaar said, “My mother gave her last breath to ensure my survival, and my patron…” She clenched the symbol on her belt, “He saved me from myself after…”

“My father had a drunken affair with my mother, who was a serving girl… left his name and nothing else…” Fjord said, looking into the distance in distaste. “Giving birth to me almost killed her, and she was too weak to hold a job, the rest of her life…”

“So we go there, re-unite Yasha and Sasha, kick Grunk’s ass, and get our people back,” Caleb was succinct, and a grin broke onto his face, “Yasha… if this goblin is truly married to your father, that makes Nott your aunt,”

“You’re surprisingly calm about this,” Fjord bit out, “Do you think Molly is doing as well as you?”

“Oh, I’m not calm, as soon as I’m alone with my cat I’m going to have a panic attack,” Caleb was cheerful, “My lover and my best friend are in a possibly perilous situation with miss cheerful herself and miss naive,” 

“Jester and Beau are gonna kill each other,” Yasha sighed, “If Beau isn’t killed by Molly first,”

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
